noblemen1896fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Brandon Gui123/Request for Adoption of the Noblemen 1896 Wiki
Responded The request has been accepted and User:Brandon Gui123 now has bureaucrat and administrator rights. Hello everyone, Brandon here! As you may or may not have noticed, the admin, User:TheArmoredReaper(talk page), has been inactive for quite a long time already. It's been around 5 months since his last edit on the 18th of September, 2017(which you can see ). As such, I've decided to adopt this wiki and be it's admin, where I'll be able to use the admin-only features to maintain this wiki even more. I really want to see this wiki grow. I could probably re-style this wiki based on what you all want! Reasons for Adoption Here are the reasons why I would like to adopt this wiki: : Housekeeping : Did you know that there are two pages with the exact name? The pages are Buckey's Ghosts and Buckey's Ghosts! This may create confusion among viewers who are searching for the page, as they may end up in the wrong page! There's a need to delete the wrong page so that the confusion among viewers can be cleared. Only one suggestion will appear from the search bar when they search for "Buckey", if the page is deleted. : : Re-styling this wiki (Theme Designer) : Does the wiki look dull? That's probably because the theme used on this wiki does not seem to match with the colours used in the game itself. The solution would be to use the "Theme Designer" and choose a new colour scheme, along with a new background. However, this feature is only accessible to admins, so I currently don't have the permission to do that. However, once I adopt this wiki, I can change how it will look like! You can give me your opinions as to how you want the wiki to look like! I currently don't have other reasons for adoption but in a nutshell, I just want to help out to make this wiki look great. I believe that every wiki out there deserve to look good, no matter how small or big it is. Your opinions matter So, the question would be, do you want me to adopt this wiki? If so or not, why? Please leave your most honest opinions below in the "Comments" section. Note that after 1 week, from today, 18th February 2018, any other opinions will not affect the outcome as the link of this blog post would be submitted to Community Central, where they'll look at the comments, and by the time it's done I would or would not have adopted this wiki. P.S. I actually have mediocre coding skills. But thanks User:GetiniYTOfficial anyways for the commend. Adoption Request Form: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Noblemen_1896_Wiki Here's some links where you can see my contributions: * Contributions of Brandon_Gui123 on Btw, I am an admin on another wiki, known as the Thaumcraft 4 Wiki. Although it isn't very good, I'm still planning on things, such as standardizing the format for a page. * See my contributions on Thaumcraft 4 Wiki here You can also find me on Discord, both on the server for this wiki and Thaumcraft 4 wiki. I'm Brandon_Gui123#2885. * Foursaken Media Fandom Server: https://discord.gg/x6tQNjU * Thaumcraft 4 Wiki "FANDOM powered by Wikia" Discord Server: https://discord.gg/mxN5z9T Category:Blog posts